Why's it Always Gone?
by xKYOKONx
Summary: Formerly "When I Grow Up" - SoraOC After walking in on Riku and Kairi, Sora's childhood dream comes back to life: To be a pirate. RELUCTANTLY DISCONTINUED
1. x

"When I Grow Up…"

A _Kingdom Hearts_ Fic.

By: "Dakari Saint" Daemon Zanza

Disclaimer: When Kingdom Hearts ever belongs to me, it will no longer be a kid's game. Trust me, saints can't lie.

-----------Border-------------Border------------border------------border------------

Sora's mom, who strangely resembled Aerith, sat in a chair with a 5 year old Sora in her lap, giggling uncontrollably.

She looked at her son inquiringly.

"What's so funny, Sora?" she asked. Sora stopped his laughing to look up at his mother, his eyes sparkling.

"Mommy, I know what I wanna be when I grow up" he said. His mom smiled.

"What's that, baby?" At this, Sora shot his little hand into the air.

"When I grow up, I wanna be a pirate!" he exclaimed, his mom laughing at her son's childish little dream.

-Present Time-

Sora sat in the beach, inhaling the night air. He was leaning his head on his Bond of Flame Keyblade and thinking deeply. Mostly about walking in on his best friend and his biggest crush…

-Flashback-

After finally getting back from the surprisingly active Traverse Town, Sora jumped out the boat and ran to Kairi's house. In his hand, he held a silver crown necklace. He was finally going to ask her out and couldn't wait to see her beautiful face.

In his head he thought of the future they would have. The dates, the laughs, the kisses…

He walked up to her door and peeked into the window to see if she was there. His wide smile faded as he heard a loud moaning coming from her room.

'What the…?' he thought. Then he thought the worst of her and quickly opened the door to stumble over some articles of clothing. As he walked toward her room the moans grew louder and louder.

When he heard manly grunts, he couldn't take the suspense anymore and threw the door open to reveal Kairi… in all her glory…

…being fucked by Riku. His best friend of so many years… that son-of-a-bitch… was in the position he was supposed to be in. It genuinely hurt. And no Keybade in the countless worlds, no Masamune sword, no life-or-death fight could hurt this much.

-Flashback End-

Remembering that one moment of his teenaged life made his shudder. After that encounter, neither Riku or Kairi have been able to reach him. He's taken to staying at a hotel in Twilight Town and chilling with the "Disciplinary Committee".

Spending his time with Seifer and his gang is usually struggle training or stopping fights (Which usually starts between Seifer and Hayner).

But he's been feeling empty. Ever since the end of his adventures, he's been hungry for action. He actually hungered for someone's pain under him.

No seriously, he REALLY needed to kick somebody's ass. And quick.

That's when his eyes shifted to the water. That ocean. Whenever he was a bad mood he always swam, or rowed, or just watched the calm waters' waves. Then he thought of his childhood dream…

It was always a childish one but it was possible… I mean, he did know Jack Sparrow. He didn't have to think that hard until he came to his decision.

He leaned back against a tree and gave a Cap'n Sparrow smirk as he thought mischievously: 'Well, I am grown up now… so maybe I'll _be_ a pirate… hehehe'

---------------border----------------------border---------------------

There goes Ch.1, but I only update under pressure. So Reviews -equals- Update.

Next Time,

St. Zanza


	2. xx

"When I Grow Up…"- Ch. 2

A _Kingdom Hearts_ Fic.

By: "Dakari Saint" Daemon Zanza

---------------border----------------border--------------------border----------------

Sora walked the town streets of Port Royale slowly and suggestively eyed some good-looking girls, who smiled in return. As he walked he noticed the very different environment that was Port Royale compared to his modest home, The Destiny Islands.

There were pirates, shady characters, prostitutes, cutthroats who eyed Sora's black and red Keyblade warily. After about a half and hour of exploring, Sora finally decided to ask about the whereabouts of his pirate friend, Jack Sparrow.

He decided to ask in a dark and whore infested tavern, considering his love for rum. When he walked in he met two girls at the bar and asked them. Their answer was surprising (To everyone except for anybody who've seen that funny-assed movie).

"Looking for Jack Sparrow, are ya? Well, I don't know where he is but if you happen to see him, make sure to give this message to him" Sora raised an eyebrow at her but his unvoiced question was answered as their hands impacted his left then right cheek, with force that forced his head in a 180 degree angle. Twice.

"Jesus Christ… Something gives me the feeling that he deserved that," he said to himself as he watched the wide-hipped girls walk away.

Meanwhile, back at the Destiny Islands, Riku sat at the edge of his bed, thinking about Sora. He hasn't been seen for the last week and a half. Where the hell could he ha-

"Riku…what's wrong?" Kairi's voice cut off his thoughts. He looked back at her as she crawled over to him.

He turned back around to the open space in front of him. Kairi noticed the concerned look in his face and kissed his shoulder to get his attention again. Riku smiled slightly and laid back, pulling her on top of his body.

Short, I know.


	3. xXx

[Incoming Transmission

[File Downloading…

[Download Complete

"When I Grow Up…"

Ch. III

Disclaimer: …STFU! I know I don't own it! Legal bastards…

---------------Border----------------border--------------------border----------------

After about 5 hours of nonstop searching for Cap'n Jack through the dark city of Port Royale, Sora gave up his search and decided to turn in for the night. He sat on a nearby crate, his Keyblade disappearing in a flash of light.

That's when it hit him.

"Where the hell am I going to sleep?" He opened his heavy eyes and looked around. It was about 2am and it was pretty dark out but the lights in all the taverns, stores, blacksmiths and whore houses were on. At this point, where he slept really didn't matter, as long as he didn't have to deal with an ambush by some random thieves.

He looked straight ahead to see a fairly quiet place (Compared to its neighbors, at least) and figured it didn't look that dangerous. He got up using a considerable amount of strength at his current state, and walked into through the small wooded doors.

The place seemed empty, except for the sleeping drunks in two corners of the room and one at the bar. A teen, seemed about younger than him, sat behind the counter and watched him come in with interest in her eye.

"Welcome, sir" she said, rising from her spot and smiling mischievously. He could only see her torso from where he was standing, but that was enough. She was very mature in certain places and her waist was so small, Sora subconsciously licked his lips at the sight of her. She noticed his gaze at her big round breasts and smirked a little more before coming out from behind the counter.

"So what can I help ya with, this fine night?" She asked in a faintly Irish accent. She approached him and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside. He followed warily and looked around one more time before answering.

"Uh… I was just looking for a place to stay for the ni…" The girl cut him off by pulling him toward the stairs.

"Well, you've come to the right place. Right this way, sir."

Border border border border borderedrob redrob redrob redrob redrob

"R-Riku… oh god, yes…" Kairi moaned lightly as she grabbed at Riku's hair and pushed his head deeper in between her legs. Riku dipped his tongue deeper into Kairi's pussy and swirled gave her clit a teasing lick, earning a sharp hiss from the redhead.

After about 40 more minutes of her boyfriend's oral pleasuring, Kairi jerked and shivered before inhaling sharply and cumming hard on Riku's face. When her orgasm finally faded, she brought Riku's face up to kiss him, but noticed his worried facial (No Pun) expression. Kairi's face softened and she kissed his cheek tenderly.

"…Is it about Sora?" She asked after some hesitation. Riku eyes lowered at this and Kairi bit her lip in desperation.

"Kairi, we haven't seen him in 3 months… 3 fuckin' months! Where could he have gone? Why is he so fuckin'…?" He bit his lower lip and gripped the sheets angrily.

"Riku, we can get him back… He can't be too far." She said with a little more determination in her voice. Riku raised his eyes a little and nodded slightly before kissing her lips and turning over.

Kairi sighed. "Good night, Riku"

"…G'night, Baby"

---------------Border----------------border--------------------border----------------

Yep, I finally woke up from my annual coma. –Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn-

Ah! Refreshing… Anyways, thanks for the positive reviews and yes "Riku is SO in for it…"


End file.
